Ultimates (Marvel NEW)/Issue Two
The second issue of Ultimates is the continuation of The Ultimate Superhero Team story arc and takes place a few days after the events of the previous issue, where the criminal U.S.Agent was placed in charge of the team Synopsis The Ultimates have been united and they're about to have their first big mission when an alien parasite appears and starts wreaking havoc! Plot Outside of Ultimates Mansion (a counterpart of Avengers Mansion built by S.H.I.E.L.D.), Deadpool, Dagger, and Ronin are playing a game of catch to pass the time. None of them are very happy since they haven't gotten any missions yet. Ronin points out the fact that they have only known each other for days, with Dagger countering by claiming that the Avengers get sent on missions every other day. Deadpool, out of boredom, begins to speculate what missions they could go on only to realize that Ronin and Dagger are staring at him in terror. After realizing this, Deadpool asks if he said anything that bad only to turn and see a rather large snake-like black oozy creature standing behind him. It lets out a screech and makes it clear that it is hostile by preparing to attack. Deadpool pulls out his swords and cuts the beast in two, only for it to completely heal in a matter of seconds. This is particularly strange, since, as he himself points out, his swords are made of Carbonadium, which can shut down a person's healing factor. Ronin and Dagger then begin battling the creature themselves, managing to land quite a few good hits on it but all of the wounds disappear in a matter of seconds. After all their attacks fail, the creature decides to fight back, once again screeching as small worm-like things pop out of its body. The worms rush towards the three who thankfully manage to fend them off, finding out that they can, in fact, be killed unlike the creature itself. Unluckily for them, the creature continues to unleash worms out of its body until one of them phases into Deadpool's body. Once it does so, the worms reenter the creature, who skitters away. At first, everything seems fine. That is until Deadpool does something no one has seen him do before: he screams in pain. Not just a quick scream, he begins screaming his head off and can focus on nothing other than the pain rushing through him. Later, Deadpool is laying on a table, still screaming while the rest of the Ultimates try and help him. Unfortunately, they've run out of ideas, revealing that they've pumped him full of painkillers and drugs but that nothing is working. To make him stop, Red Hulk picks him up and breaks his neck, separating his head from the rest of his body. Deadpool stops screaming and thanks Red Hulk, telling everyone to help him before his body heals. It suddenly cuts to an operating table, where Deadpool's head has been completely torn off from his body and placed on a table while the rest of the Ultimates try to find out what's wrong with him. They manage to do so, revealing that the worm was actually a parasite which is quickly multiplying inside of him and each clone is slowly growing, causing his massive pains. After finding this out, they give Deadpool a temporary body by shoving his head onto a headless robot and heading out with him to find the original parasite. It doesn't take long, as the parasite was just on top of the building waiting for them the entire time. It attempts to attack Red Hulk, who at this point has quite a bit of anger brewing in him so when the worms try to hit him they fizzle up into nothingness. The parasite itself then attempts to attack Red Hulk, only for him to grab it and for it to begin screeching in pain as he becomes hotter and hotter. U.S.Agent points out that the creature seems more animal-like in nature and that quite a few animals run back to their home after encountering a predator. Red Hulk then drops the parasite, which looks up at him in fear. Red Hulk quickly exhales out the rose like a bull, causing the creature to become so afraid of him it runs in terror. The Ultimates chase after the parasite, which slinks away into the sewers They jump down into the sewers and continue to follow the creature, only for it to turn out there are more parasites in the sewers, which begin attacking the team. Luckily, they manage to fend them off long enough to reach the part of the sewers they are all coming from, which is a very dark large open area where the only light is the glowing eyes of the parasites, who are all over the place. U.S.Agent tells Dagger to light up the area, with her creating a light dagger and holding it up in the air, brightening the area and revealing a massive amount of the parasites all staring at them. But not just that, it also reveals the thing that created them all, as in the middle of the area there is a large pulsating black mass with multiple gaping mouths which is attached to the floor and ceiling of the room. After witnessing the creature, Cloak lets out a single "my god", which causing the beast to let out a massive roar coming from each of its mouths. Category:Marvel NEW Category:Comics